


Starlight.

by MissRandomFandom



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRandomFandom/pseuds/MissRandomFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem about a girl, one of Nyarlathotep's children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
the man with the simplest trade,  
the man with the whitest uniform,  
the man that will take her away.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
to take her away from Straw Hill,  
to make her his young milky bride,  
to release her from her mother's will.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
who chats of his father's potential sales,  
whose green eyes shine bright in the summer morning,  
whose eyebrows look just like two puppy tales.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
even he looks older and could bring him shame,  
even other women could be better,  
she knows deep inside he feels the same.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
standing in her living room window,  
as her mother walks into the night,  
to fill men's hearts which are hollow.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
as she fears her mothers arrival,  
as the god with the thousand faces,  
keeps her in a form of survival.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
because all nights are dim,  
a life of obeying to destruction,  
a mother who loves to maim.

 

Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
because human are good but she knows,  
that the crawling chaos lives from man,  
and from his madness it grows.

 

So Starlight awaits for the milkman,  
so he can take her away from her monstrous mark,  
her white knight in purest form will come one day,  
and with his love he will vanish the dark.


End file.
